User blog:DatNuttyKid/NEW WEEBLEY - The Newest Wiki Channel Premieres, Upcoming Events, Upfront Fashion, and More!
The Newest Wiki Channel Premieres, Upcoming Events, Upfront Fashion, and More! Welcome back for our newest Weebley! There's been a lot of stuff going on, and we're excited to share it with you! ---- WIKI CHANNEL'S NEW MOVIE, TEMPLE RUN, PREMIERES Monday, June 15th, saw the premiere of two highly anticipated Wiki Channel projects, the first of which being the new original movie, Temple Run, based on the app by the same name. Temple Run was made up of mostly new actors and was a great welcome to the channel for Alan Hall, Maddie Roller, and Kyle Collins, who played the heroic trio of Guy Dangerous, Scarlett Fox, and Barry Bones. The movie premiered to 6+ million viewers that night, and was given high ratings across the board. If you somehow missed it, don't worry- it'll air again this Friday at 8pm EST! ---- #NERDGIRLSBELIKE Temple Run wasn't the only anticipated premiere. Olivia Staton and Veronica Rodriquez's new series, Nerd Girls, premiered immediately after the movie! We managed to get a hold of the girls, who we have officially decided to nickname Volivia after their special event "Meet Volivia" last month, to ask them about their new show! WEEBLEY: Hey girls! Thanks for stopping in to talk with us. So, how excited were you when you learned you had been cast on Nerd Girls? STATON: I heard before, because it was kind of a pre-cast thing, but I was ecstatic. Being a lead on a TV show, that was crazy. Being a lead on a TV show along with someone you adore, even crazier. RODRIQUEZ: I had confidence through the audition, so when I heard, I don't really wanna sound cocky, but I wasn't too surprised. It was also really more of a plus when I heard Olivia was in it. WEEBLEY: So how do you connect to your characters? Besides, obviously, the deep best friend connection. STATON: For me, nailing Kristie is nailing her confidence. I have a lot of self-confidence myself, but I'm no Kristie, so that can sometimes be a little bit of a problem. I really connect with her competitive side though, and that's something she and I have in common. RODRIQUEZ: Kelsey is a lot more quirky than Kristie, so I have to turn my quirkiness up a notch to match her. Kelsey has a lot of self confidence/esteem issues, so that also proves itself to be a challenge, but otherwise we are really alike. WEEBLEY: Sounds like you guys have put a lot of thought into your characters! So what about the rest of the cast? The actors, the characters, what can you tell us about them? Any romance, etc.? STATON: The cast is so amazing, there is never a dull moment with them. The characters seem to bond well, and you can see how some of them connect well and some don't. There is really no romance yet, but there's kind of an idea, and I'm pretty sure the fandom's already shipping. RODRIQUEZ: (nods) WEEBLEY: So in the next few episodes, what can we expect to happen? RODRIQUEZ: Kind of a lot of what you see in the first episode. Kelsey and Kristie getting used to their new school, bonding with Mandy and Blake, and some type of rivalry between them and Drew. WEEBLEY: Any big drama coming up? Can we expect to see something come between Kelsey and Kristie? STATON: Not that we know of, but we're not even halfway through filming. WEEBLEY: We're definitely excited! So, anything you'd like to say before we sign off? RODRIQUEZ: Watch Nerd Girls or else! No, but it was so fun to be here. STATON: No, but seriously, Wiki Channel, Mondays, 8:30/9:30 central, watch it. In all seriousness, though, thanks for having us! Nerd Girls will air new episodes Mondays after new episodes of Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century. ---- FASHION-FORWARD UPFRONT ATTENDEES Wiki Channel's first ever official upfront is now almost two weeks behind us (man does time fly!) Everyone looked so amazing, but we've somehow chosen our favorite red carpet outfits from the stars! Now, it's up to you all to decide who was the most fashionable of all! You can vote here once, or you can also vote via Chatter with the hashtag #FashionForward and the name/username of the star! Here are your choices! Who was the most fashionable at the Upfront Red Carpet? Crystal Diane Jasmine Byran Marley Michele Florence Bryant Josephine Anderson Skylar Parker Annabelle Marcus Mark Christian Sophie Beckett Bryce Davis Ashley Kettle Joseph Brandon Maddie Roller Liberty Dillon Abby Williams Araceli Remine Walker Adams Olivia Staton Peyton Borough Melissa Morris Lucas Jenkins Eva Ramone Ryder Ramone Tristan Conti Shelly Yanes Carly Shu Mikayla Totten Chesney Ramirez Casey Fox Nicole Martin Dymond King Lisha Jane Percilla Gold Oliver West Spencer Raye Jackson It was nearly impossible just to pick all of those! I can't imagine how hard it will be to pick one winner! But it's up to you! Get voting and chitting! ---- JOURNEY INTO THE OTHER UNIVERSE The long-awaited Wiki Channel Original Movie, The Other Universe, is almost here! With a superstar cast (Spencer Raye Jackson, Max Nickel, and Lucas Jenkins alone are enough to get us interested, but with Sequoia Marzia, Harley King, and Gabriella Dawson too? #hyped) and an amazing plot, it's definitely one of the most exciting premieres of the summer (next to Tristan Conti's new musical, of course!). The cast is busy with promotion and were unable to stop by for an interview, but just take our word for it- this premiere will be amazing! Catch it July 3rd! ---- Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts